pwkinkmemefandomcom-20200216-history
Miscellaneous Pairings
Fills by Pairing Misc. Pairings/Rarepairs If it has fewer than 5 fills, it goes in here. If a pairing is here that shouldn't be, it's because it hasn't "accumulated" five fills on the wiki itself, and will be moved to its own page once that happens. Untitled: Godot/Miles; "watersports" Untitled: Jake/Gant; Jake tops Gant as Gant wears a golden speedo Untitled: Maya/Phoenix; office sex Untitled: Maya/Mimi Mini; forgiveness at a burger joint Untitled: Mia, Phoenix; Mia wants a sandwich! Untitled: Mia/Phoenix; pegging Untitled: Fey Clan; orgy Untitled: Gumshoe/Miles; orgasm denial Gumshoe/Miles; Roleplaying bad cop Untitled: Godot/Mia; Mia dominates him to help him Grossberg's a voyeur: Diego/Mia, Grossberg; They're having office sex and Grossberg is listening; artfill Keep Control: Diego/Mia; he sensually doms her Untitled: Diego/Mia; visited by her ghost A Most Scenic River: Bratworth/Diego; "Accidental" stimulation Untitled: Ema/Maya; artfill Untitled: Larry, Phoenix, Miles; 4th graders talking about girls and boys Untitled: Godot/Luke; "nosejob", artfill Untitled: Luke/Ron; blowjob Backstage: Matt/Miles; Miles is a fan Pretending: Adrian/Celeste; Adrian pretends to be a certain man for Celeste Untitled: Dessie/Ron; she tops him Untitled: Dessie/Ron; Desiree ruminating about how much she loves him Untitled: Ben/Max; Ben has Issues. Untitled: Jean Armstrong/Mirror; Puttin' on a show the mirror doesn't like Untitled: Celeste/Matt; he likes hurting her Untitled: Gant/Lana; bondage with her scarf; artfill Untitled: Franziska/Phoenx; bondage with the whip Logistical Difficulties: Franziska/Miles; sex in the back seat of her car Three is a Crowd: Gumshoe/Miles/Phoenix; Miles wants to have a threesome but it doesn't work out so well Untitled: Moe/Russell Berry; orgasm denail through laughing; artfill Untitled: Bellboy/Miles; Afternoon tea and a blowjob Untitled: Godot/Furio Tigre; How Godot "tamed" Tigre Untitled: Apollo/Phoenix; frot on the couch while fully clothed Hard to Take: Apollo/Phoenix: Phoenix "helps" Apollo when he's accused of unethical practices Untitled: Cody/Maya; meeting at a Steel Samurai con when Cody's grown up Fashionista: Klavier; going solo before a concert while fantasizing about Max Galactica and Ema Untitled: Manfred/Morgan; attraction born of hatred Aphrodisiacal: Miles; discovering why no one should trust Angel Starr's lunches Untitled: Franziska/Gumshoe; pegging Untitled: Larry; discovers that he is not gay Edgey's Dad Has Got it Going On: Gregory/Phoenix; Phoenix has a crush in an AU in which Greg didn't die Untitled: Apollo/Klavier; sex to music PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT: Miles; classified for going back in time; artfill Untitled: Miles/Bratworth; Miles travels back in time accidentally and seduces himself An Unrefusable Offer: Dahlia/Godot/Mia; Pearl and Maya channel Dahlia and Mia and they go at it with Godot Après moi, le deluge: Godot, Kristoph; Godot has to pee in the middle of a trial Adonis vernalis, Mentha longifolia, Lonicera ciliosa : Apollo/Kristoph; Apollo dreams of Kristoph What He Needs: Maya/Miles/Phoenix; Miles needs to get laid, so Phoenix and Maya invite him to a threesome Untitled: Gregory/Manfred, Miles; Teenage Miles finds out about the two of them Untitled: Larry/Maya; Maya lets Larry paint a nude portrait of her Untitled: Franziska/Maya; fluffy shopping in the rain What Iris Saw: Mimi/Dahlia/Iris; Mimi blames Dahlia for the patients' poisonings and punishes her and Iris accordingly Untitled: Godot/Phoenix; Godot sees Mia in Phoenix and sex ensues Category:fills Category:misc